vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Sailing Quest
Description Today is Father's Day! Every year on the third Sunday in June we honor a very special person in our lives... Dad! We can give him gifts, and even make him his favorite foods for dinner, but we also know how fathers love adventure! So, this year we are going to show Dad how much we love him by taking Dad sailing! On today's special Father's Day outing, let's surprise Dad, and take him on a crash course in all things nautical! Let's go sailing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Chuck the Singing Marlin! Prizes Questions 1. Before we get on the boat, we need to know a few nautical terms so we don't look too much like landlubbers! There is a large set of terminology for sailing. For example, on a sail boat, a sheet is not something you put on your bed, it's a rope used to control the setting of a sail! Don't worry though, for our day trip we just need the basics. Everyone knows that the front of the boat is the "bow" and the rear of the boat is the "stern". What is the right side of the boat called? * Steeve * Port * Starboard * Daggerboard 2. Port refers to the left side. At night, starboard is indicated with a green light and port by a red light. Starboard is derived from the "steering oar" or "steerboard", which was on the right side of the boat in the stern before the invention of the rudder. "Port" replaced "larboard" for the left side of a ship, derived from "lay-board." A "layboard" provided access between a ship and a dock, when ships normally docked with the left side to the wharf. "Port" replaced "larboard" in order to avoid confusion with starboard. Go to Audubon's Tranquil Waterfall and say: "Star light, star bright, starboard is to the right!" 3. Next, we will need to know the names of the different parts of your boat. The rudder steers the boat. The mast holds the sail vertically. The boom is a horizontal pole connected to the mast that stretches the sail to the "aft". The sheet is a rope used to angle the sail against the wind. It is connected to the boom, and to the floor of the boat. A keel, often the lower most structural element of the boat that runs from bow to stern, gives stability to the boat. On bigger boats, the keel is often composed of lead to add weight, so that the boat doesn't capsize. Which of the following does not act as a keel on a small sailing boat? * Daggerboard * Spinnaker * Centerboard * Leeboard 4. On dinghies, a "centerboard" takes the place of a keel. It is not fixed permanently in place, and can be raised and lowered in case you are in shallow water. The centerboard doesn't really add any extra weight, so the boat can capsize if you catch too much wind. You don't have to worry, however, because you are going to always at least a little wet when sailing! Go to the Australian Waterfall in Australia and say: "Abandon ship!" 5. A sailing boat can be steered with a steering wheel or with a "tiller". On boats with steering wheels, you turn the wheel in the direction you want to go, similar to steering a car. Most small boats use a tiller instead of a steering wheel. Steering with a tiller takes a bit of getting used to. The boat will turn the opposite direction from the direction you move the tiller. What is the name given to the steering wheel of a ship? * Parrel * Rabbet * Helm * Spindrift 6. Sailing has had a major influence on culture, and many common expressions are related to the sea and sailing! For example, to "know the ropes" comes from a sailor who is familiar with the miles of rope and cords involved in sailing a ship. Go to the Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Everything is above board!" 7. Now is the best part, actually getting to the sails! In order to move over the water in a sailing boat, the sails need to be trimmed in accordance to the wind. This means that you need to know how the wind is blowing. How can you tell what direction the wind is blowing? * Look at the direction of the waves * Look at a flag or a streamer that has been attached to the mast * Look at your wind indicator * All of the above 8. A sailing boat cannot sail directly into the wind. You can however go about 45 degrees off from heading into the wind. You will need to "trim the sheet" to control the boom and the sails. To make the sail come closer to the middle of the boat, you need to "pull the sheet", or let it out if you want the sail further out. To sail into the wind, you need to zig-zag back and forth, which is called tacking. Go to the English Countryside through Stonehenge, and say: "Hoist the main!" 9. Now that we know some basics, it is time to go sailing! To get started, pick a small inland lake for your first sailing adventure. Because it is Father's Day, it will be a perfect day for sailing, with a steady light onshore breeze and fair weather. You may even feel like singing! What were the work songs called that sailors used to sing? * Sea Shanties * Lake Minstrel music * Sea Marches * Fishing ballards 10. Now, trim the sail until the front edge quits "luffing", keep your hand on the tiller and hold your course, you are entering the exciting world of the seafarer and it will be an exciting Father's Day! Go to King Arthur's Round Table Room in Medieval age, and say: "Happy Fathers Day!" Answers 1. Starboard 2. Go to the Tranquil Waterfall in Western Age and say: "Star light, star bright, starboard is to the right!" 3. Spinnaker 4. Go to the Australian Waterfall in Australia and say: "Abandon ship!" 5. Helm 6. Go to the 4th of July Fireworks Lobby in Victorian Age and say: "Everything is above board!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to the English Countryside - I in Medieval Age and say: "Hoist the main!" 9. Sea Shanties 10. Go to Arthur's Round Table in Medieval age and say: "Happy Fathers Day!" Category:Quests